Duncan
Duncan *'Number': 6 *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a narrow gauge tank engine who came to the Skarloey Railway after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks. Bio Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay at Kilmarnock, Scotland and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims is the source of his strong language and volatile temper. In 1958, Duncan was bought secondhand to Sodor as a spare engine, as the workload was too much for Sir Handel and Peter Sam to manage unassisted. He came soon after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks and was regauged to 2ft 3in. Duncan was rude and arrogant at first. However, following a derailment in the tunnel and on a stretch of track south of Cros-ny-Cuirn, he began to see sense and made up his feud with Rusty, whom he had detested for being a Diesel. He was still selfish and prone to temper tantrums and actually stalled on Rheneas Viaduct on the claims that he was overworked and not polished enough. Skarloey, fed up with his careless attitude, finally taught him sense with the story of Rheneas' single handed running of the railway and how passengers are far more important than a polish. Duncan is currently visiting the Talyllyn Railway in Wales as a tourist attraction and is currently being overhauled. Sir Handel has been brought in to do Duncan's work until he is mended. Persona Duncan is an often tempermental and careless engine, but over the years has grown up to become far more responsible and hard working. His infamous "rock 'n' roll" phase was brought about partly by his short 0-4-0 wheelbase, which caused him to ride roughly at high speeds. He is quite a powerful worker despite his size. His persona as introduced in the fourth season was consistent with his early book appearances. Since the sixth season, Duncan is quite often bossy to the other engines about getting their work done quickly and thinks he knows better than them. Duncan still seems to ignore Rusty's warnings and advice until he lands himself into trouble. Also, Duncan tries to do the jobs which he thinks suits him well and he is quite competitive with James. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas, not to be confused with the standard gauge engine Douglas. This engine is currently selected to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise. Livery In the Railway Series, Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series he is painted amber with black and gold lining. Appearances Merchandise * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued in 2009) * Take-Along * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal, Duncan Does it All, and The Runaway Elephant versions) * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains Gallery File:Cros-ny-Cuirn.png|Duncan in the Railway Series File:Duncan3.png‎ File:Thomas'TrickyTree3.jpg|Thomas and Duncan File:Duncan.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan.JPG File:DuncanandtheOldMine.jpg|Duncan in the mine File:DuncangetsSpooked18.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked22.jpg File:CoolTruckings1.jpg|Madge and Duncan File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.jpg File:TheRunawayElephant1.jpg File:DuncanDoesitAll4.jpg File:TheRunawayElephant3.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan13.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan11.jpg|Duncan in the mud File:DuncanDropsaClanger14.png File:TheRunawayElephant2.jpg|Duncan on his side File:Rock'n'Roll7.jpg|Duncan derails File:HomeatLast4.jpg|Duncan is stuck in the tunnel File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png File:TheGreatDiscovery38.png File:HomeatLast3.jpg|Duncan in the shed File:PassengersandPolish5.jpg|Duncan on the viaduct File:PassengersandPolish2.jpg Image:Duncan'snameplate.png File:Duncanandthelorries.jpg|Duncan with a tender File:RomanianmagazineDuncanandRusty.jpg File:RomanianmagazineDuncan.jpg File:MountainRescue1.jpg|Duncan rock 'n' rolling on a Mountain Line Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDuncan.jpg File:ERTLMetallicDuncan.gif|ERTL metallic File:Duncanwooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:BrioDuncan.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongDuncan.png|Take-Along Duncan File:DiAgostiniDuncan.PNG|De Agostini Duncan File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Wind-up Duncan File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|TOMY Duncan File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|TrackMaster File:DuncanStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Duncan's Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines